the rain is calling
by ephermals
Summary: all she ever wanted was a fairy-tale ending, and to be kissed in the rain. - massie/derrick. / august '13 exchange for the ah-mazing xoxo starry-eyed (NAT)!


**prompts: **"falling, crashing, spinning," paper hearts, hollowed elegance, string

**a/n: **ohmygod, i'm literally obsessed with massington now. i'm going to be writing a lot of massingtons, teehee. i had the best time writing this, because it was a happy massington one-shot where _nobody died_. ha; so that means that i don't expect any tears this time. i really didn't mean for it to be this long, so sorry about that.

**dedication: **xoxo starry-eyed (natalie)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique, or anything you might recognize.

* * *

**the rain is calling**

massie/derrick

**.**

_february 14th, the valentine's day dance;_

Massie Block _hates _being alone. She's used to being the center of attention, and not having everyone's eyes on her feels weird, almost out of place. Especially at dances, oh yes, she was usually the one in the center of the dance floor; usually every girl in the room wanted to be her, and every guy in the room wanted to be with her. Not this time, though. She is standing by herself near the drinks table, pinching her decorated wrist, glaring at all the happy couples on the dance floor, wishing that she could be there, dancing along.

She seems out of place, almost, with her breathtakingly beautiful sea green dress with the shiny white pearls, matching satin heels, and hollowed elegance. But Massie's motto is _always look your best; _that's why she spent _four hours _getting ready for this thing, but it was to no avail, because not one single young gentleman in this room wanted to dance with her, and her friends had all abandoned her for their_boyfriends._

She is only thirteen years old, Massie reminds herself, which means there's plenty of time to find her own Prince Charming. She cautiously takes a sip of the punch, wondering if someone had spiked it or not, but it tastes fine to her. She sighs, fingering the charms on her gold charm bracelet, and plasters on a fake smile; she at least has to _look _happy.

Massie checks the clock on the wall, it is now 8:37. She has wasted one hour and thirty-seven minutes of her life at this stupid, boring Valentine's Day dance. She and the girls had spent hours gossiping about how this was going to be _the party of the year_, but she didn't really feel that way anymore.

She sighs again, and decides to get something to eat other than punch; she was seriously bored out of her skull. Just as Massie is approaching the dessert table, her heel gets caught on something. Suddenly, she's falling, crashing, spinning into the cold, hard ground. She braces herself for the incoming fall, but it appears that she has fallen backwards into someone's arms. She looks into those sparkling blue eyes and instantly knows who it is – _Derrick Harrington_. The man (or boy) of every girl's dreams. Massie didn't want to admit it, but sometimes she sat in class, daydreaming about him. She couldn't help herself.

"H-hey," she stutters, "th-thanks f-for catching m-me." She claps one hand over her mouth. Why was she so nervous? After all, he was only the most popular guy at Briarwood, the one every girl at Octavian Country Day wanted to date.

"No problem, gorgeous," Derrick replies, winking at her. He slowly pulls her up to an upright position, and she smiles her thanks. They stand there for a few seconds, staring at each other awkwardly, before a slow song starts playing; the DJ tells everyone to _grab your sweethearts and go bust some moves on the dance floor. _"May I have this dance?" he asks, offering her his hand.

"Why yes, you may," Massie says, regaining her confidence just like _that_. After all, this was her chance to be the center of attention again, which was where she belonged.

They dance for a while, staring intently into each other's eyes; they're acting extremely childish and immature, like they were eight years old, even, blushing profusely and giggling every now and then. Everyone in the room seems to just _know _that they were the 'it' couple, because they are so totally head-over-heels in love.

The only problem was, Massie and Derrick don't know it.

**.**

_february 15th, late evening;_

**Derrick [9:13]: hey, block. it's only been a day, and i already miss dancing with you.  
Massie [9:14]: derrick, hi! yea i miss dancing with you too.  
Derrick [9:14]: so listen, can we talk?  
Massie [9:15]: i'm doing algebra homework right now, but sure! :)  
Derrick [9:16]: lol i'm doing homework too. but it's english. i have to write an essay.  
Massie [9:17]: i feel ya. essays suck, and we barely get enough time to work on them.  
Derrick [9:17]: i know, right? anyway, where was i?  
Massie [9:18]: you wanted to talk...?  
Derrick [9:19]: right, um, will you be my girlfriend, massie? i reallyreallyreally like you. i started liking you even before the dance.  
Massie [9:19]: really? aw, i reallyreallyreally like you too. i mean, every other girl in the grade does, but...  
Derrick [9:19]: is that a yes?  
Massie [9:20]: given. ;)**

**.**

_two days later – at school;_

"Wait, let me get this straight," Dylan Marvil says, shaking out her always messy red curls; a confused look is on her face. "_Derrick Harrington _asked you out?" Massie nods; Dylan says, "As in . . . _Derrick Harrington?"_

"Yes, _the _Derrick Harrington asked me, Massie Block, to be his girlfriend. Why so surprised?" Massie questions; she expected her friends to be supportive of her. But then again, Derrick was the kind of guy every girl wanted to date; she should've known that everyone, including her friends, would be jealous of her (but that's just how she likes it). "He gave me this." She shows Dylan and the rest of her friends her necklace, which isn't really a necklace, it's just a _M _charm and a _D _charm threaded onto string.

_It represents us. M and D, _Derrick had said. She had smiled and thanked him a million times. "He got it from Tiffany's, I think," she adds, feeling the need to explain to them that it's not from some cheap store.

"Omigosh, now we can double date," Claire exclaims cheerfully. Massie just shrugs, remembering that Claire and Cam were dating, and Cam was Derrick's best friend.

"I, for one, am happy for you," Kristen says, offering a small smile. _Leave it to Kristen to be supportive, _Massie thinks.

"Point," Alicia adds. Massie can't help feeling that Alicia, Kristen, and Claire are the best friends ever; she can't say the same for Dylan, though. Dylan seems madder than ever, but Massie doesn't seem to notice much as she leads the Pretty Committee into the school building, walking to the beat of _Firework _by Katy Perry. Heads turn to stare at Massie the moment she steps foot inside Octavian Country Day, girls are whispering and pointing, and most are staring at her enviously.

"Massie, are you really dating Derrick Harrington?" one girl blurts out, then quickly covers her mouth with her hand, afraid that she has made a mistake. Massie curtly nods, and moves on_ –_she has no time for dilly-dallying. On the outside, she remains cool, but on the inside, she is bursting with happiness. It seems like she became even more popular once people found out that she was Derrick Harrington's girlfriend.

She smiles smugly, yes, dating the most popular guy at Briarwood Academy certainly does have its perks.

**.**

_last day of school – may 27th;_

It starts out as a good day, everybody's laughing, having fun, because school's almost over and summer is about to begin, at least for them. Massie and her friends sit through the end-of-year final assembly, bored to death as they listen to Principal Burns drone on and on about the importance of reading during the summer and other crap. She checks her designer watch; 12:29 p.m. _One minute._

She silently starts counting down inside her head, and when it reaches _thirty seconds, _she begins to count out loud; everyone in the auditorium joins in. Principal Burns sighs, not able to control the eager students. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four... three...two...School's out!" The final bell rings, and everyone rushes to leave, except for the Pretty Committee. Massie orders her friends to stay behind, not wanting to get trampled in the crowd of people. Finally, they are the last ones to exit the auditorium. "Summer has officially begun!" She giggles, unable to contain her happiness.

"Yay!" the PC giggle-cheers. After a minute or two, Massie notices that Dylan is missing, and the PC hurriedly starts searching for their crazy redheaded friend. Dylan is nowhere to be found, though.

"I swear, she was with us when we left the school," Massie says, beginning to worry. Suddenly, she hears the sound of leaves crinkling, and concludes that it's coming from the big oak tree. She leads the girls over there, and they are shocked at what they see; Massie almost faints._Derrick had Dylan pressed up against the tree, their bodies were pressed against each other, and it was obvious that they were making out. _"Ohmygod," she breathes, "Derrick's cheating on me. With Dylan."

She must have gasped too loudly, because Dylan and Derrick suddenly stop, and walk over to her. "M-Massie," Derrick stutters out, "th-that wasn't wh-what it l-looked l-like."

"Yeah, it wasn't, Massie," Dylan echoes, but it's _soso _obvious that the two of them are lying, you could see it in their startled, fearful eyes.

"You cheated on me, Derrick," Massie says, her eyes brimming with tears. "That's all I need to know." The last thing she saw was Derrick opening his mouth to say something before she completely blacked out.

You know what they always say; _all good things must come to an end._

**.**

She spends the next few days crying. Massie now prefers to stay in her room all day, curled up in her blankets and listening to sad Taylor Swift songs on repeat. She goes through at least ten boxes of tissues a day; her eyes are [almost] permanently red from crying. She has gained weight, all she eats is chocolate, but isn't chocolate a girl's best friend when she is sad? No, sad wasn't quite the word, _depressed _might be a better way to describe the state she is in.

Massie blows her nose rather loudly, and pops another Godiva chocolate in her mouth. She blinks back tears, but it's futile; she ends up crying even harder. She is almost certain that she's cutting off Bean's blood circulation, she's clutching her so tightly. But all Massie can think about right now is how Derrick Harrington broke her heart. She doesn't talk to Dylan Marvil anymore, their friendship is _over. _Dylan tried to explain and apologize _manymany _times, but Massie refused to listen; she isn't really the forgiving type.

Really, popular girls like her have paper hearts that can be shredded to pieces because of one guy.

They had three & a half short months together, but they were the best three & a half months of her life. She'll be spending the rest of her life trying to get over him. Her heart is shattered, and it would take ages to piece it back together. She doesn't think she can ever love anyone ever again, especially not Derrick Harrington.

**.**

_two weeks later;_

It's a rainy day, yet her mother still makes her get out of the house to walk Bean and take her out to do her "business." _You've been cooped up inside. It's not good for your health. _Massie had rolled her eyes, but reluctantly got out of the house. She grumbles as she walks to the neighborhood park (she will _never ever _let Bean poop on the Blocks' beautiful lawn), cursing under her breath for not bringing an umbrella, and stands with her arms cross over her chest, waiting. She sighs; Bean always takes a long time when it's raining. Massie just has the best luck in the world, doesn't she? She taps her foot impatiently, but Bean still sits there, her puppy dog eyes wide, begging Massie to let her go back home.

Suddenly, she sees a shadow, and realizes that _someone else is here. _She whips her head from side to side. "Block," a voice says, sending chills down her spine. She immediately recognizes the voice. When a voice belongs to someone who broke your heart, you'd recognize it instantly as well. _Derrick, _she thinks to herself. He comes closer to her, and opens his mouth to say something, but Massie cuts him off.

"You fucking cheated on me," she explodes, releasing all the pent-up anger boiling inside her. "With one of my best friends. And you expect me to forgive you? Well, news flash, Derrick. We're through. O-v-e-r, done. Or is that too hard for your pea-sized brain to process? There's no more _MassieandDerrick_. We're going back to being _Massie _and _Derrick_. Goodbye. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

Massie stomps off, smirking since she got the last word. Once she reaches her house, she bites her bottom lip and begins to cry, hot, silent tears streaming down her face, mixing in with the heavy downfall of rain. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep pretending that she was fine when she really wasn't. Her heart was shattered into a million little pieces, because she actually loved Derrick Harrington, and all he did was break her heart. She desperately hopes that he'll come running back like her knight in shining armor; but like Taylor Swift once said, she wasn't a princess, and this wasn't a fairy-tale.

A pair of familiar strong hands make their way around her waist, sending shivers down her spine. Massie smiles, and her amber eyes brighten suddenly; she attempts to wipe the tears away. "Massie," Derrick whispers in her ear; she takes note of the fact that he used her first name instead of her last. "The stupidest thing I ever did was hurt you," he continues, "and I don't even know why I hooked up with Dylan. All I've been able to think about is _you. _I'm_reallyreallyreally _sorry for cheating on you. Please, just give me one more chance; I promise I'll make it up to you. _Please_. I love you, Massie." He's almost about to get on his knees now, to beg for forgiveness.

Massie manages a smile; she would finally be getting a fairy-tale ending, which is everything she ever wanted (and more). Her knight in shining armor _did _come running back with a deep, heartfelt apology. He really, truly loved her, and that's all she needs to know. No other guy would ever come all this way in the pouring rain just for her. "Ohmygod, Derrick, I knew you weren't the type of guy to do something like that, but I was just so mad because, honestly, you were the best boyfriend I ever had. Okay, you were my first boyfriend; you were my first kiss, too. I love you too, Derrick. I love you enough that I let you break my heart into a million tiny little pieces; I thought my heart would never heal, but with those _three magic words, _it did."

"Is that a yes?" Derrick interrupts her rant, a small smile forming across his lips.

"Given," Massie responds, with the exact same phrase she used when Derrick asked her out. They both keep smiling like idiots until finally, he picks her up, spins her around and kisses her. Her brain takes a moment to process this, because this is all she ever wanted – other than that fairy-tale ending – to be _kissed in the rain._

The rain is calling their names, and this moment couldn't be more _perfect._

**fin.**

* * *

**before you go, leave a review. :)**

**xo, rachel**


End file.
